Schlacht um den Baum der Seelen
Die Schlacht um den Baum der Seelen war ein entscheidender Konflikt während der Auseinandersetzungen zwischen der RDA und mehreren Clans der Na'vi. Die RDA hatte versucht, mit einem Angriff auf den Baum der Seelen die Na'vi vernichtend zu treffen, während die Na'vi ihrerseits sich und ihre heiligste Stätte verteidigten. Durch das Eingreifen Eywas wurden die Truppen der RDA geschlagen und die RDA schließlich von Pandora verjagt. Vorgeschichte [[Datei:Jake Sully als Toruk Makto.jpg|thumb|left|''Jake'' sammelt die Na'vi um sich]] Nachdem Jake Sully, Norm Spellman und Grace Augustine nach der Schlacht um den Heimatbaum eingesperrt wurden, da sie sich der Politik Quaritchs widersetzten, wurden sie von Max Patel und Trudy befreit. Mit einem Hubschrauber der Samson-Klasse gelang ihnen die Flucht aus Hell's Gate, doch durch Waffenfeuer wurde Grace tödlich verletzt. Nachdem die mobile Verbinungsstation in die Nähe des Baums der Seelen versetzt worden war, versuchte Jake Sully einen Weg zu finden wieder vor die Omaticaya zu treten. Mit seinem Ikran flog Jake Sully in die Hallelujah-Berge, um dort einen Leonopteryx zu überwältigen und sich mit ihm zu verbinden, was ihm letztendlich gelang. Dann trat er als "Reiter des Letzten Schattens" vor die Omaticaya und eröffnete ihnen, dass er sie in den Kampf gegen die RDA führen wolle. Tsu'tey akzeptierte dies. Da Grace schwer verletzt war, bat Jake um die Hilfe Eywas. In einer spezieller Zeremonie versuchten die Omaticaya, Grace zu retten. Sie versuchten, ihr Bewusstsein in ihren Avatar-Körpers zu transferieren, doch Graces Verletzungen waren zu schwer. Nach Graces Tod hielt Jake eine Rede vor den versammelten Omaticaya und rief sie zum entschlossenen, gemeinsamen Kampf gegen die RDA auf. In kurzer Zeit und zunächst unbemerkt von der RDA versammelte Jake 15 Clans für den Kampf gegen die RDA. Als die Na'vi ihre Kräfte in der Nähe des Baumes der Seelen konzentrierten, ergriff Quaritch die Initiative und rückte seinerseits mit einer Kampfflotte gegen die Na'vi vor. Am Baum der Seelen betete Jake um die Hilfe Eywas. Neytiri sagte ihm jedoch, dass sich Eywa nicht auf eine Seite stelle. Die Schlacht Bodenoffensive [[Datei:Schreckenspferd3.jpg|thumb|left|Die Na'vi attackieren die RDA]] Quaritch setzte nun Bodentruppen ab. Der Clanführer Awkey hatte jedoch im Dschungel tausende Pa'li-Krieger zu seiner Seite, die er geradewegs auf die Truppen der RDA führte, unter ihnen auch Norm Spellmann in seinem Avatar-Körper. Die RDA-Truppen bildeten eine Feuerlinie, schossen auf die Reiter und konnten trotz einiger Opfer den Angriff der Na'vi zurückschlagen. Als dann mehrere Hubschrauber der Scorpion-Klasse in den Kampf eingriffen, schien der Sieg der RDA sicher. Angriff aus der Luft Kurz nach dem Beginn des Bodenangriffs attackierten hunderte Ikran-Reiter unter der Führung Jakes und Tsu'teys die Flugzeuge der RDA. Durch die enorme Größe des Leonopteryx erwies es sich als relativ leicht für Jake, mehrere Hubschrauber zu zerstören. Einige Ikran-Reiter stürzten sich ebenfalls auf die Schiffe und brachten einige zum Absturz. Quaritch ordnete daraufhin das Feuer und die Verfolgung der Angreifer an. Trotz komplizierter Ausweichmanöver konnten viele Kriegern dem Feuer der Hubschrauber nicht entgehen - so auch Neytiri, die mit Seze vor einem Angreifer floh und durch den dichten Wald flog, um diesen abzuschütteln. Dabei kam sie einem MPA ins Visier, der sogleich auf Seze schoss. Der Ikran stürzte tot zu Boden und Neytiri strandete direkt vor der feindlichen Linie. In der Luft griff Tsu'tey das Shuttle an, das die Bomben auf den Baum der Seelen werfen sollte. Er sprang in die Hecköffnung und tötete einige Soldaten, wurde dann aber von einem RDA-Söldner in die Brust geschossen und stürzte in die Tiefe. Als Jake von dem Drachen Quatrichs verfolgt wurde, griff Trudy mit ihrem Scorpion-Hubschrauber ein und hielt Jake den Rücken frei, was sie allerdings mit ihrem Leben bezahlen musste. Jake konnte das Shuttle zum Absturz bringen, doch war damit der Sieg noch nicht gesichert. Eingreifen Eywas Nachdem fast alle Na'vi von den Angriffen der RDA vernichtet worden waren, versuchte Jake Sully, Kontakt zu seinen Mitstreitern aufzunehmen, doch Tsu'tey und Trudy waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits tot; nur Neytiri meldete sich zurück. Jake versuchte, sie davon abzuhalten, sich alleine den Bodentruppen zu stellen. Noch während Neytiri zögerte, verharrten die Einheiten der RDA jedoch, da sie auf ihren Sensoren eine großräumige Bewegung wahrnahmen. Dies waren viele Hammerköpfe, Natterwölfe und wahrscheinlich noch andere Tiere, die geradewegs auf die RDA-Truppen zurannten und deren Stellungen überrannten. Die Natterwölfe griffen einzelne Soldaten an, während in der Luft hunderte wilder Banshees angriffen. Durch die Unterstützung Eywas ermutigt, brachte Jake das Drachenschiff Quaritchs zum Absturz. Der Colonel konnte jedoch noch in einen MPA einsteigen und machte sich nun daran, das Ziel allein zu erreichen. Kampf gegen Quaritch Quaritch entdeckte zufällig das Modul von Site 26, in dem sich Jakes menschlicher Körper befand. Bevor er das Modul zerstören konnte, wurde er von der auf einem Thanator reitenden Neytiri angegriffen. Quaritch erstach das Raubtier und wollte auch die unter dem Körper des Thanators eingeklemmte Neytiri töten, als er von Jake in Gestalt seines Avatars angegriffen wurde. Im folgenden Kampf konnte zunächst keiner der beiden Kontrahenten die Oberhand gewinnen. Dann beschädigte Quaritch die Verbindungskammer, in der Jakes menschlicher Körper lag. Aufgrund der einströmenden, für Menschen toxische Luft wurde Jake wieder wach, sodass die Verbindung zum Avatar unterbrochen wurde. Jake konnte sein Bewusstsein kurzzeitig wieder in den Avatar transferieren, sodass er den Colonel noch einmal angreifen konnte. Jake zerstörte die Glasscheibe des MPA-Cockpits, doch Quaritch griff zu einem Exopack und überlebte. Kurz bevor er Jake töten konnte, befreite sich Neytiri und erschoss Quaritch mit zwei Pfeilen. Daraufhin eilte sie in das Modul und rettete Jakes Leben mit einem Not-Exopack. Folgen Nach dem Sieg der Na'vi wurden die RDA-Leute von Pandora vertrieben. Hell's Gate wurde von ausgewählten, den Na'vi gegenüber loyalen Menschen übernommen. Jake Sullys Persönlichkeit wurde endgültig in seinen Avatar übertragen. Hinter den Kulissen * Es ist zwar wahrscheinlich, aber nicht gesichert, dass der Tipani-Clan am Kampf teilnahm, da dieser einer der Clans war, der schon vor der Schlacht viele kriegerische Auseinandersetzungen mit der RDA hatte. * Aufgrund der erheblichen Verluste der Na'vi ist es möglich, dass der Clanführer Awkey oder die Clanführerin des Ikran-Volks ebenfalls getötet wurden. Dies ist jedoch nicht bestätigt. Quellen * Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora en:Assault on the Tree of Souls fr:Assaut de l'Arbre des Âmes pl:Bitwa o Drzewo Dusz Kategorie:Ereignis